


Shines the moon

by OtterAndTerrier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bloodline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han helps Leia find a new official ship. Set a couple of years before the new canon novel "Bloodline" (spoilers-free).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shines the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I finished reading _Bloodline_ by Claudia Gray a couple of days ago and I've had the post book blues ever since. It's a good book; there's a lot to make up for what TFA (and JJ Abrams) implied of Han and Leia's relationship, so that's really awesome, but it's still sad in the sense that we know where the new canon leads and there are subtle references to it. So I wrote some fluff.
> 
> This is set a couple of years before _Bloodline_. There are references to things from the book, but they're not spoiler-ish. Both the ship and the lullaby are a thing; it's stated that Han modified the Mirrorbright, so that's what I chose to play with. Thanks a lot to **hewouldve** for reading this first, and enjoy!

Han tugged at her hand, almost dragging her forwards while he talked. It made Leia smile as she thought of their son, years back, doing the same whenever he wanted to show her his latest discovery. She would have reminded Han that her legs couldn’t carry her as fast as his long ones, especially these days, but she chose to ride in the wave of his infectious excitement. Spacecraft was one of the few things that never failed to pick up his enthusiasm.

They were going to check out Han’s latest acquisition, which he had bought hoping she’d like to keep it as her official vessel. She thought sadly of the _Millenium Falcon_ , her former “official vessel”, practically her second home as well as Han’s… now lost perhaps forever.

‘—best part is, there’s a perfect space to add guns and keep ‘em hidden, and I have my eye on the right stuff for it—think Greer and I could make it work,’ he was saying, casting a look over his shoulder. He slowed down then for Leia to catch up. ‘Sorry, sweetheart, got carried away.’

‘Yes, I noticed,’ she said, smirking at him. ‘If it’s that good, maybe with good reason.’

‘Yeah, well…’ Han stopped at the entrance of the hangar, casually—but deliberately, Leia noticed—blocking her view inside. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, his eagerness subsiding into a kind of calm. ‘Leia, do you remember that lullaby you used to sing to Ben? The one from Alderaan?’

There was only one song he could be talking about. ‘Yes, of course,’ Leia said. The song brought bittersweet memories to her, but she’d wanted Ben to learn it, feeling some of her grief melt away when he repeated the words in his sweet baby voice. As sure as she remembered the lullaby, she was also at a loss about why her husband would bring it up now.

‘How did it go again?’

Leia frowned at him, bemused. ‘You want me to sing it, _here_? Why?’

‘Humour me,’ he said, giving her a crooked smile. _Unfair_ , Leia thought, looking around to check that they were completely alone. She huffed before taking a breath.

‘ _Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember_

 _‘When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember_ —’

‘That’s all right,’ Han stopped her, making Leia scowl again. If her singing was that bad, then why had he made her start? ‘If you don’t like her, I get it, we’ll keep looking.’ He shrugged one shoulder, looking uncertain all of a sudden. ‘But I saw her and all I could think of was you rocking Ben, singing that song.’

He took her hand again and led her into the hangar at last. It was full of ships, but Leia recognized the one, waiting for her at the end of the hangar, summoning her closer as understanding dawned on her. She let go of Han and complied as if on trance. Her hand stroked the glossy white surface tenderly, reflected in near perfection along the smooth curves.

‘Mirrorbright,’ Leia whispered.

‘So, you want to keep her?’ Han asked; he had silently followed her and stood a few paces behind her, giving her a moment.

Leia took her hand off the ship and turned to face him. ‘I do.’

‘It doesn’t make you sad, does it?’ he insisted, searching her face for any telling signs. But it didn’t; what he found was her smile, her big brown eyes looking openly back at him.

‘No. It’s perfect,’ Leia said, closing the space between them and reaching up to place her hands around Han’s neck. He put his arms around her waist, grinning back at last. ‘And you, hotshot… you’re something better.’


End file.
